voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Prince
The Little Prince is the fortieth episode of the lion series of Voltron: Defender of the Universe. Plot Summary To recap from the previous episode, a comet created during the Big Bang was captured by Planet Doom and used in an attempt to destroy planet Arus and Voltron. While Arus was saved, Voltron was still in danger, trapped on the Omega Comet. In the meantime, the Galaxy Alliance fleet under Prince Bandor's command is under attack, and Prince Lotor launched an offensive against Arus and the Castle of Lions. Commodore Steele holds a meeting in Galaxy Garrison, informing the staff that Voltron is lost and that no fleets are available to search for the Omega Comet; he orders the staff to recall the fleet under Bandor's command. An Alliance officer speaks with Coran, and Coran tells him that Bandor is trying to save Voltron. Bandor is on his command ship, looking at the view screen which shows an image of the robot trapped on the comet's surface. An officer reminds him they were assigned to guard the power base, but Bandor reiterates his order to save Voltron. He asks if the Voltron Force pilots are alive, but they do not respond. A crewman informs the prince there is no sign of life. Bandor orders the deployment of grip beams to recover the robot, even though the pilots may be dead. Grip beams are locked, and the ships use their thrusters to try to pull Voltron off the comet. Suddenly, some of the ships are blown up. Lotor is attacking them, and Bandor insists they keep pulling. Some of the ships shut off the grip beams to counterattack. It turns out the grip beams somehow make the ships more resilient in resisting the attacks. It turns out Coran is using Voltron to send extra power to Bandor's ship. But Lotor's ships sever the beam. He laughs and tells Princess Romelle that he will send a Robeast to Arus. A capsule is fired at Arus, and a four-legged Robeast with tentacles emerges. Bandor wakes up, and finds out that they were knocked off course, and that Voltron was lost. Back on Planet Arus, the Robeast paves a path to the Castle of Lions. The Galaxy Alliance informs Coran that their fleets are held down by Zarkon. Meanwhile, people in the castle's basement talk. Some of them blame Voltron for the predicament that they are in. A voice calls out to Voltron, informing them they reached the end of the universe, and offers Voltron and its pilots a world of eternal happiness. All of the pilots reject the offer, wanting to return to Arus to protect its people. The source of the voice, a winged being, restores Voltron's power and Voltron rises again, leaving as the Omega Comet breaks up. The pilots all reflect on their experience. Voltron flies off to Arus. Meanwhile, Romelle is hanging in chains from the ceiling of the bridge of Lotor's command ship as the Prince of Doom gloats. Bandor attacks the ship and challenges Lotor to fight man-to-man, but Lotor shows him the captured Romelle and has her at sword point. The Robeast is at the gates of the Castle of Lions. Lotor demands unconditional surrender from Bandor, despire Romelle's insistence that he does not. As an emotionally shattered Bandor arrives to surrender, Voltron comes back and seriously damages the Robeast. It forms the blazing sword and carves up the Robeast easily. Lotor flees, and Voltron remains on Arus. Lotor drags the unfortunate Romelle to the Pit of Skulls in Planet Doom, then he demands that Romelle be his bride. She refuses, and the soldiers fire at her. She falls into a pit, with many skulls falling in with her. At the bottom of a pit, a figure with a light approaches her... To be continued... Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Princess Allura *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran Planet Doom *Prince Lotor *Haggar *Mogor Galaxy Garrison *Commodore Steele Others *Princess Romelle *Prince Bandor Quotes "Oh, I can't believe they're gone. There'll never be, another Voltron Force! Prince Bandor lamenting the loss of the Voltron Force, either not knowing or forgetting there's another Voltron team out patrolling the universe ***** "You have made a courageous and generous choice. Arise. I will heal you, Voltron." the mysterious winged figure lends Voltron a hand Notes and Goofs *In the original source material, the winged figure was actually the goddess that originally broke up Golion. *In the original GoLion, Sincline punches Amue when she tries to tell him to stop attacking Altea, and at the end he drags her by her long blond hair to the Pit of Skulls. Both scenes are cut from Voltron. References Navigation Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes